La tercera maldición
by mariia-neechan
Summary: ShinxRan one-shoot
"Corre... corre sin mirar atrás",fue el amargo pensamiento que le vino a la cabeza.

Todo estaba confuso. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Se sentía tan mareado que tuvo que apoyarse sobre la fría pared de roca para coger algo de aliento y aprovechar el que aún le quedaba. Un disparo lo alertó. Sólo entonces miró atrás, por primera vez desde que comenzó aquella noche infernal que se había tragado los resquicios de luz que restaban del amanecer, que hace tan solo unos instantes reinaba en la inmensidad del cielo ahora estrellado, antes teñido de un extraño tono anaranjado imposible de encontrar en cualquier otra parte.

Otro disparo, que se llevó la poca calma que aún conservaba, provocando que una primera maldición saliese de su boca. Miró a su acompañante. Los ojos cerrados con fuerza, la voz ronca, jadeos descontrolados salían de su garganta seca por el pánico y el cansancio, sus hermosos cabellos castaños enmarañados y su cuerpo en primera instancia frágil, a punto de tirar la toalla.

Se tocó la frente, secándose el sudor con la izquierda y acercando su temblorosa mano a la de la chica, aún más temblorosa si cabía. Ella lo miró y simplemente, esa fue la estocada final. Porque sus ojos reflejaban tal dolor y tal terror irrefrenable que por primera vez en toda su vida sintió que había perdido la esperanza. Se encontraba su mente exhausta de pensar, de su vida, de la vida tan injusta que debía cargar sobre sus hombros y cuyas consecuencias se estaban haciendo ver ahora como una sombra al acecho que ansiaba devorar sus vidas al tiempo que sus esperanzas de un futuro juntos.

Sus piernas no se movían. Horas y horas de desesperada carrera trajeron fatales consecuencias. Lanzó una segunda maldición al aire, que al igual que sus más recónditas esperanzas se llevó la oscura y fría noche que los envolvía como en un manto de extraña protección, ahora destruida por un tercer disparo.

El suave murmullo de voces pronto incrementó su volumen, alertándolos de que debían sacar fuerzas y continuar si querían seguir con vida.

-R-Ran, debemos seguir, vamos –susurró.

\- No... no p-puedo, Shinichi –jadeó ella, volviendo a cerrar los ojos y tosiendo descontroladamente.

\- Pronto estaremos a salvo, sólo tenemos que seguir un poco más –dijo, casi suplicando.

Shinichi le tendió la mano, la cual ella se quedó mirando y finalmente aceptó, entrelazando los dedos con los de su amado y continuando con su camino, sintiendo la calidez de ese placer tan básico como es sentir el contacto con la piel del que más amas.

No recordaban muy bien cómo había empezado todo aquello. La intensidad y la adrenalina, causada por un infinito miedo, les impedían rememorar con claridad los instantes previos a la persecución. Se sentían como ratones, como plagas, como presas sangrientas en medio de un bosque cuyos dueños eran fieros leones a su caza, que esperaban con impaciencia a que los pequeños intrusos aparecieran ante sus ojos y entonces... entonces sería el fin. Sí, sentían que aquella noche había sido el comienzo del fin, la línea de salida de un camino del que jamás verían el final.

El corazón de Shinichi galopaba en su pecho, desbocado. Ran miró a su acompañante por primera vez en toda la noche. Sudado, con esa camisa que tan bien le quedaba, que ella le había regalado por su cumpleaños aquel mismo día, toda sucia y estropeada. Su pelo había alcanzado un nivel superior de rebeldía. Su rostro... como siempre, no reflejaba la juventud propia de un chico de diecisiete años. Siempre... porque Shinichi Kudo siempre había sido así. Siempre... porque la oscuridad de sus ojos los tornaban incluso más peligrosos que los de los asesinos que los perseguían, peores que las balas que a punto habían estado de atravesar sus pechos en más de una ocasión.

Dirigió la mirada hacia su mano, agarrada con tanta fuerza a la de él... y la de él tampoco parecía tener la intención de soltarla. "Siempre juntos..." fue la frase que la golpeó de repente, que una vez hace no mucho él le dijo y que ahora parecía demasiado lejana.

Otro disparo, esta vez demasiado cerca. La mirada de Kudo pareció alarmar a los cuervos siempre presentes cuando sus perseguidores salían de caza. Antes de que la bala alcanzara a la joven, éste tiró de su brazo con fuerza, desviándola de su trayectoria, y esta vez la maldición la lanzó otro y no él, un hombre de cabellos rubios platino y de mirada casi tan fría como la del chico a quien con tanta rabia ansiaba eliminar... porque era un estorbo, ellos eran un estorbo, ellos, sólo ellos, y por ello no merecían vivir... no, no lo merecían en absoluto.

Vermouth juraría que sus ojos verdes se tornaron rojos en aquel instante, mas debido a la oscuridad, lo dejó en algo perteneciente a su imaginación la cual, en permanente alerta, parecía estar jugándole una mala pasada. "Corred... por favor, ángel, mi ángel, corre" suplicó mentalmente, mientras se enjugaba una lágrima que apenas acababa de aflorar.

 _"Un disparo en medio de la oscuridad que paró mi corazón y me cortó el aliento..."_

Fue rápido, muy rápido, pero Kudo lo percibió como un segundo infinito, infinito al igual que su amor por la mujer que ahora se agarraba el abdomen con desespero y que no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza. Gritó su nombre, una y otra vez, pero ella no parecía escucharlo. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, encogiéndose. Él corrió, acortó esa distancia de apenas metro cincuenta que los separaba, una distancia creada por la muchacha, cuyos buenos reflejos le advirtieron para empujar con todas sus fuerzas a su amado para recibir ella el impacto.

Sí, fue rápido... demasiado rápido, pero transcurrió como la mayor de las eternidades. Shinichi la tumbó en el suelo, se agachó, le levantó la cabeza ligeramente para poder verla, para poder ver por última vez esos ojos que un día lo miraron tan, pero tan llenos de vida... una vida que empezaba a perderse por momentos.

 _"En el mismo instante en que sentí que la había perdido para siempre, perdí las ganas de vivir"._

Un todo va a estar bien, un tranquila, todo se solucionará... todo era en vano, sí, ese todo era en vano. Ambos lo sabían bien, el juego había acabado y ellos no eran los vencedores. Jamás habría un nosotros, jamás podrían casarse, tener hijos, envejecer juntos, y morir de la mano, pues la muerte para uno de ellos se adelantó, y ese nosotros terminó por convertirse en algo muy distinto... en un simple adiós. Pero, ¿de verdad ese era el adiós? Shinichi no quería creerlo, simplemente, no podía creerlo... no, ¡no podía ser!

Le suplicó que se quedase, que no lo abandonara, le pidió disculpas, le dio un beso, dos, tres, hasta que perdió la cuenta, la noción del tiempo, el sentido de sus acciones, hasta que la locura se abrió paso, hasta que su propio dolor eliminó cualquier rastro de cordura, hasta que sus ropas se tiñeron de rojo, hasta que sus lágrimas empaparon la cara cada vez más pálida de la joven...

No te vayas... no puedo perderte... frases inútiles que pronunciaba en medio de la oscuridad, que se perdían en el abismo que ahora los separaba, en la barrera de la muerte alzada por un trozo puntiagudo de metal dorado incrustado en el cuerpo de la que un día fue Ran Mouri y ahora tan solo era una víctima más añadida a la lista de crímenes de ese sanguinario hombre de ojos verdes y siniestra sonrisa, un nombre más en la lista de los fallecidos, de los caídos en la maldad de la organización de los hombres de negro...

Una tercera maldición fue lanzada al cielo, los cuervos volaron al tiempo que _ellos_ se marcharon y el ángel se transformó, al igual que otro que pereció hace algún tiempo, en un ángel caído...

Jadeos. Miedo. Sudor. Palabras cargadas de terror y el más infinito de los dolores... Kudo despertó en medio de todas esas cosas en la habitación de su nuevo apartamento en Tokio. Se quedó sentado en la cama, mirando su propio reflejo en el espejo del armario que tenía en frente. "Un sueño..." pensó, apretando los dientes con fuerza para luego acabar sonriendo débilmente.

Se levantó, cogiendo sus pantalones y su camisa de encima de la silla situada al lado de la cama, y empezó a vestirse. Cuando iba a ponerse la camisa...

"Esto..."

Una vieja herida de bala, de hace tiempo... mucho tiempo. Habían pasado diez años de todo aquello. Tenía tanto que ver con su sueño... y a la vez tan poco. Porque fue él quien recibió la bala, y Ran la que lloró desconsoladamente en su hombro herido. La marca del disparo aún permanecía ahí, en su sitio, como una cicatriz de la que sentía que jamás podría librarse, perteneciente al oscuro pasado que lo atormentaba cada noche con un sueño más, cada vez más sangriento y cruel.

No quería ahondar en sus recuerdos... recordar era demasiado doloroso. Así que, dando un suspiro, se puso la camisa, tapando con ella numerosas cicatrices "de guerra" como las solía llamar ante la triste y al mismo tiempo divertida mirada de su esposa. Y cuando _él_ preguntara... no sabría qué responderle. Y hablando de... últimamente parecía estar teniendo pesadillas, al igual que él. ¿Sería alguna especie de conexión especial?

Un sollozo lo alertó, pero éste pronto fue acallado por una suave melodía procedente del cuarto de al lado. Sin pensárselo mucho y con cuidado de no hacer ruido, se dirigió hacia el origen de tan dulce voz.

Abrió la puerta procurando que nadie notase su presencia. Ran Mouri, desde hace menos de un año Ran Kudo, entonaba una hermosa canción de cuna que logró conmoverlo incluso a él, y más al niño que tenía entre sus brazos. Ella parecía tan concentrada... con su mirada clavada en el bulto envuelto en mantas que sujetaba con tanto cariño... y el momento era tan mágico que Shinichi tuvo miedo de romperlo. Era uno de esos momentos que le gustaría embotellar en un frasco y conservarlo como un caro perfume para disfrutar de él siempre. De esos momentos... porque no era el único que Kudo desearía conservar. Pero esa era otra historia, y el un día Conan Edogawa no parecía estar dispuesto a recordar.

Recordar era doloroso, sí... demasiado doloroso. Tanto, que hasta él, una persona fuerte, cuyas cicatrices "de guerra" como acostumbraba a llamar de forma divertida, lo habían marcado de sobremanera... y que le hicieron perder algo de su identidad, una parte fundamental de él. Porque cuando volvió a ser Shinichi, nada fue igual. Fue una sensación extraña; placentera, pero extraña.

Ran terminó por perdonarlo. Pasaron los años, y la organización fue capturada, no sin antes obsequiar a la pareja con un último regalo, un recuerdo que los atormentaba noche tras noche. Ese disparo en el hombro que a punto estuvo de costarle la vida.

También recordaba su estancia en el hospital. Los ojos de Ran, empapados en lágrimas, y los de él, aguantando a duras penas las ganas de llorar. Poco después de salir del hospital, ocurrió lo inevitable. Un beso llevó a otro más, y beso tras beso acabó en una noche apasionada en la mansión de los Kudo que ambos recordarían bien para el resto de sus, quién sabe, largas vidas. Y entonces... ese milagro llamado Aki que ahora descansaba en los brazos de la mujer.

Y fue cuando ocurrió también otra cosa inevitable, algo casi imposible de concebir. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Porque ambos habían pasado por tanto... tantas dificultades. Como si hubiesen estado malditos, y esas tres maldiciones lanzadas en sueños fuesen recordatorios de una maldición pasada que ahora tornó el infortunio en la mayor de las fortunas.

Una tercera maldición lanzada en sueños... y que quedaría en sueños por siempre jamás, aunque pareciesen demasiado reales... sólo serían sueños.


End file.
